Morir de Miedo
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: —No creas que te unirás a tu esposo. Te quedarás con nosotros durante toda la eternidad—Lo último que vio antes de caer en un pozo de oscuridad, fue el cadáver putrefacto de su madre, meciéndose, con un libro en las manos. Este fic participa en el reto"Te boggartizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**¡Hola!**

**Estoy muy contenta de haber tenido esta idea porque resulta que me gusta mucho este personaje que ni siquiera está registrado en Aunque seguramente esta situación no debe ser la mejor para ella. ¿De quién hablo? De Isobel McGonagall o Ross, de soltera. ¿Adivináis quién es? ¡Lo habéis adivinado! La madre de Minerva. Quizá en algún momento escriba un long fic sobre esta mujer pero por ahora esto es todo lo que tengo. **

**¡A leer! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: todo lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Sólo la idea es mía. _  
**

**_Este fic participa en el reto"Te boggartizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

**"Morir de Miedo"  
**

La noche caía sobre el pueblo de Luss y la enorme casa tenía un aspecto tenebroso. No se veían luces encendidas a través de las ventanas, que sólo reflejaban vacío y oscuridad. La hierba estaba más alta de lo que recordaba haberla visto nunca y la hiedra crecía sin límite por la fachada. La pintura blanca estaba agrietada y había desaparecido en algunas partes. Isobel se sentía intranquila mientras avanzaba por el camino de grava, bordeado de altos setos y sentía como si alguien la observara entre las sombras. Agarraba fuertemente su varita, escondida entre los pliegues de su túnica negra que hacía que se fundiese con el entorno. Era consciente de que no quedaba nada allí y que no tenía por qué estar nerviosa, todo era un invento de su cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo, captó un movimiento en una de las cortinas del segundo piso.

_Habrá sido el viento_—se dijo, sin lograr tranquilizarse.

La puerta de madera tallada chirrió cuando hizo que se abriera con un aspaviento de su varita. Isobel tosió cuando sus pasos levantaron una pesada capa de polvo. Vio su reflejo en un espejo del vestíbulo que no recordaba que hubiese estado cuando ella todavía vivía allí. El cristal le devolvió la imagen de una anciana asustada. Nunca había sido vanidosa pero no pudo evitar lamentar la pérdida de la belleza que siempre la había caracterizado. Su madre tenía razón, sin juventud Isobel ya no destacaba en nada.

Un sonido de pasos la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió la luz que salía de la punta de su varita hacia las escaleras de mármol que ascendían hasta el segundo piso. Su corazón latía con rapidez y las manos le sudaban. Estaba asustada. Aterrorizada, de hecho. Tragó saliva, en un pobre intento de darse valor, y cruzó el vestíbulo a un ritmo lento y dudoso. No quería subir ahí arriba porque intuía que había algo, no sabía qué. La parte racional de su cabeza negaba con ahínco que eso fuese verdad pero no podía dejar de lado a sus instintos que la habían ayudado más de una vez.

Comenzó a ascender.

Deseó haberse puesto un calzado diferente cuando el ruido de sus tacones comenzó a resonar en el mármol, poniendo sobre aviso a lo que fuese que habitaba al final de la escalera.

Isobel recordaba perfectamente cada parte de esa casa, cada habitación y no dudó ni un segundo al dirigirse a la habitación de sus padres. Era doloroso recordarlos, después años sin verlos y con el convencimiento de que jamás podría arreglar las cosas con ellos. No ahora que estaban muertos. Había sido difícil decidirse a aparecer en ese lugar, su hogar de la infancia donde guardaba millones de felices recuerdos. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo fue la vida de sus padres tras su fuga con Robert. Jamás se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho pero no podía negar que muchas veces se preguntaba qué habría pasado si su elección hubiese sido otra. Sabía que era inútil pero jamás había podido quitarse esa pregunta de la cabeza.

La madera del suelo chirrió a su espalda.

Isobel se giró velozmente, asustada y sorprendida. Temía, sobre todas las cosas, a los espíritus. No a los fantasmas de Hogwarts, no. Isobel se refería a espíritus malignos, dañinos. Se había cruzado con ellos algunas veces y nada la aterrorizaba más que la idea de que sus padres hubiesen decidido atormentarla lo que le quedaba de vida. Caminó hacia el lugar en el que se había producido el sonido.

Su habitación.

La puerta estaba abierta así que Isobel no necesitó volver a echar mano de la varita. Se internó en la habitación, sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un terrible error pero no podía irse sin saber qué era lo que habitaba en esa casa. Escuchó un portazo detrás de ella que le hizo dar un pequeño salto del susto.

Estaba encerrada.

La habitación no había cambiado nada. Su cama doble seguía allí aunque el color blanco había amarilleado así como lo que quedaba del color de la madera carcomida de su antiguo escritorio. En las paredes aún había colgadas algunas fotos aunque todas habían sido tachadas hasta dejar una mancha blanca en donde debería haber estado su cara, y sólo quedaba una de las tres banderillas de Ravenclaw que había colgado cuando tenía once o doce años. Las cortinas de encaje blanco estaban arrancadas, formando un barullo de tela en el suelo. Una brisa fría recorrió la habitación a pesar de que la ventana estaba cerrada.

Isobel se estremeció.

La mecedora en la que su madre se solía sentar a leerle comenzó a moverse.

—_¿Cómo puede ser que de la belleza haya derivado un tipo de fealdad; de la alianza y la paz, un símil del dolor? *_

Isobel jadeó asustada al escuchar el susurro de una voz cascada que se parecía tenebrosamente a la de su madre. Su corazón latía ahora a un ritmo alarmante y supo que no podría aguantar demasiado. ¿Era posible morir de miedo? Isobel empezaba a pensar que sí.

—_No deberías habernos traicionado, hija—_la voz rió en su oreja.

Isobel chilló, presa del pánico. Un fuerte golpe, que ni siquiera supo si había sido real o un invento de su imaginación, la hizo tambalear cayendo finalmente sobre sus rodillas. Chilló de nuevo, desgarrándose la garganta. Escuchaba las voces de sus padres reprochándole su partida. Echándole en cara lo mucho que les había decepcionado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control sobre sus mejillas. Sus padres se rieron de su debilidad. Se abrazó a si misma tratando de encontrar un poco de consuelo, un poco de calor ante el frío que la calaba hasta los huesos. La varita había sido olvidada y perdida en esa habitación del terror aunque poco podría haber hecho contra aquellos seres infernales. Chilló de nuevo cuando un dolor conocido comenzó a poblar su pecho. No era la primera vez que le daba un ataque al corazón pero sabía que esta vez no habría nadie para ayudarla.

—_No creas que te unirás a tu esposo. Te quedarás con nosotros durante toda la eternidad. _

Isobel cayó completamente al suelo. Su cabeza golpeó fuertemente la helada madera y pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba una carrera contra el tiempo. En unos segundos, exhaló su último aliento. Lo último que vio antes de caer en un pozo de oscuridad, fue el cadáver putrefacto de su madre meciéndose, con un libro en las manos.

* * *

***Frase sacada del relato "Berenize" de Edgar Allan Poe, cambiado ligeramente para no caer en el plagio.**

* * *

**Es corto pero me gusta mucho. Espero que a vosotros también os guste.  
**

**¡Dejad reviews!**


End file.
